


A Fresh Start

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Imprinting, baby bill, bill is a pines now, dipper is a teen dad, seriously B A B Y B I L L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill Cipher is defeated, he leaves behind a baby humanoid form of himself that has no memories or powers from his "past life". Dipper is chosen as his parent and has to struggle with parenting and school and being a teenager while dealing with the troubles in Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father?!

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The battle was over. The residents of Gravity Falls cheered as Bill Cipher finally pulled back, his body trembling, before he shattered into pieces with a screech of agony. Then those pieces were reduced to dust, and there was no sign the battle had even happened, were it not for the wear and tear on the town and the residents. The monsters vanished and the rift closed up with a flash of light, and then all was still and silent.  
  
“Is it...done?” Ford whispered, as if he couldn't believe it. “We're finally...rid of him?”  
  
“Come on, let's go home and celebrate!” Stan cheered.  
  
Dipper and Mabel nodded with big smiles and started to head back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper stopped short when he heard something and looked over. “Was that...?” He left the ground and went towards where Bill had shattered, looking around. Hopefully whatever made that sound would—there it was again!  
  
It sounded like the cry of a human baby. He looked around worriedly and finally spotted a squirming form under a yellow cloth. He ran over and stopped short, recognizing the coat. It was the same one that Bill's human form had worn, when he showed it to Dipper in his dreams. Gingerly, he lifted up the cloth and stopped short.  
  
He knew that skin. A dark gold color, beautiful and flawless in its perfection, but he had never seen it on a...baby. The child wailed desperately, both eyes visible and tightly closed as he wailed on and on. He looked around and then used the coat to bundle it up in his arms. Bill wouldn't miss it....right?  
  
Who was he kidding. This WAS Bill. Whatever had happened to him, he was now...well, the most helpless and powerless thing in existence. A baby, possibly still breastfeeding age. And he looked like he was starving, for attention and food. He started to rock it—him, definitely a him—in his arms, trying to soothe him.  
  
“Hey, broseph!” Mabel ran over to join him. “What's keeping you? Did you find something?”  
  
“Uh...yeah. Something.” Dipper said, not looking away from the baby. Bill—because this was Bill, oddly enough—calmed down and clung to him, his wails reduced to helpless cries as he pawed at his chest for food. Yep, still breastfeeding. Great.  
  
“What's making all that—you found a _baby_?!” Mabel squealed.  
  
“Mabel...this is Bill.” Dipper told her.  
  
“Okay, don't you think we should try to find the parents before you name it?” Mabel raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, Mabel, _this_ is _Bill Cipher_. You never saw his humanoid form, but this is...” He smiled a bit as the baby started to gnaw on his thumb, Bill's yellow cat-like eyes half-lidded.. “Is him.”  
  
Mabel stared at him. “Soooooooo, what're we gonna do with him? And why isn't he a triangle?”  
  
“Because...I dunno. Great Uncle Ford will know what to do.” He stood up, holding the baby close to his chest. “C'mon, Bill.”  
  
“I bet he's gonna say to throw him into the lake.” Mabel said, shaking her head.  
  
\--  
  
They made their way to the others and Stan raised an eyebrow as they approached. “Dipper, what is that?”  
  
“Well, Grunkle Stan....it's a baby.” Dipper glanced to the side awkwardly. “A baby...demon.”  
  
“A WHAT?!” Ford walked over and pulled Bill from Dipper's arms. “Did you look into its eyes?!”  
  
“Uh, yes?” Dipper said nervously.  
  
Ford groaned and handed the baby back. “Then there's nothing we can do now.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Stan asked.  
  
“Demons _imprint_ , Stan.” Ford told him. “If Dipper was the first person that the demon saw, then he's going to be seen as its...father.”  
  
“What?!” Dipper looked at the demon. “You're saying that this baby, Bill Cipher, is going to see me as his DAD?!”  
  
“This is Bill Cipher?” Ford looked at the baby closer. “He certainly has his eyes...I've never seen him in this form, though.”  
  
“I have. He showed it to me in the Mindscape before.” Dipper said, glancing away. “Oh, man...I'm too young to be a dad...”  
  
“Wait, but does that make me his mom?” Mabel asked.  
  
“It makes you his aunt. I'm pretty sure they only imprint on the first person.” Ford said, adjusting his glasses. “Anyways, since Dipper is the parent that means he gets final say on what happens to the baby.”  
  
“That's a lot of responsibility.” Stan frowned.  
  
“Maybe we can take him to the Shack and discuss this?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Or we could throw him into the lake and be done with it.” Ford suggested.  
  
“Told you.” Mabel whispered.  
  
“Ford, he's practically human if he can be killed by being thrown into a lake.” Stan frowned. “Besides, you said it yourself. It's Dipper's say, and he just said we're going back to the Shack.”  
  
“Worth a shot.” Ford shook his head as they walked back.  
  
 **\--**  
  
“Okay, so he passed through the barrier without any trouble.” Ford observed as he watched Dipper scrounge for something mushy to feed the baby. They guessed the baby to be about six or seven months judging by him already having tiny sharp teeth in the front.  
  
“Why is he so young?” Mabel asked as she cradled the crying baby.  
  
“I'd like to know why he's so old.” Dipper said, picking up a can of applesauce. “This might work.” He went to get a can opener.  
  
“Maybe Grunkle Ford knows?” Mabel asked, bouncing the baby on her knee. “Maybe Bill subconsciously made sure that he wasn't completely helpless?”  
  
“I wonder how much he remembers...” Dipper said, getting out a small spoon.  
  
“If he remembered us, he wouldn't be smiling.” Ford said, walking into the room. “It's possible that he's lost everything from his previous life. I don't know much about demons' birth cycles, but I do know that this--” he gestured to the baby. “Doesn't normally happen when you kill a demon.”  
  
“What if he wasn't a full demon or something?” Dipper asked. “Like in fantasy novels!”  
  
“ _You_ read fantasy novels?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Well, yes.” Dipper said, putting the spoon in the applesauce. “Okay, Mabel...sit him up for me.”  
  
“Maybe we should try a liquid first.” Stan suggested.  
  
“Pitt Cola?” Mabel headed for the fridge with the baby.  
  
“Uh, no. No soda for the baby. Here, let me try this. I have _some_ idea.” Stan took Bill into his arms. “I cared for you kids a bit when you were this tiny. Let's try some juice. I have some frozen concentrated juice in the freezer.”  
  
Dipper sat down at the table, holding his head in his hands. “I'm not ready to be a dad...this is so weird. I don't even know how to change a diaper!”  
  
“Well, assuming that he's still demonic enough, you shouldn't have to.” Ford said, looking at Mabel mixing up the juice. “Uh, put those sprinkles back.”  
  
Mabel pouted. “What do you mean, Grunkle Ford?” She asked as she put the sprinkles back in the cupboard.  
  
“Well, demons don't really release bodily waste. The food and drink they consume is absorbed into their energy.” Ford explained.  
  
“Oh, great.” Dipper sighed. “Will he at least grow at a normal rate?”  
  
“Do I look like I've raised a half-demon baby before?” Ford frowned. “Honestly, I had no idea Bill Cipher WAS a half-demon until now!”  
  
Dipper banged his head onto the table. “What am I gonna do about school?”  
  
“Don't worry, kiddo. While you're back with your parents getting smart, I'll take care of this little guy.” Stan pulled out a small glass. “Note to self, stock up on baby stuff. Include diapers just in case Ford is wrong. Dipper, try not to dump this on him. I'm going to drive to the nearest city and go shopping.” He filled the glass with apple juice and handed Bill to Dipper, setting the glass on the table before walking out.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Okay, Grunkle Stan.” He watched as Mabel poured juice into the glass and then looked at the baby. “It might be easier to just give him applesauce, I'm gonna try that.” He grabbed the can and pulled out the spoon.  
  
The baby continued to cry until the spoon was in his mouth and then it coughed a bit before swallowing the food and then crying for more. He obliged, smiling as the baby took in the food. “This isn't so bad.”  
  
Ford walked over to look at the baby. “I might have to do some tests. And also give him a few shots.”  
  
“What shots?” Mabel asked. “Tetanus?”  
  
“No, Xabexithon. But I don't know if I can make it with the supplies here. I might have to...build the portal again.” Ford cringed.  
  
“What's Xabexithon?” Dipper asked as he continued to feed Bill.  
  
“It's like the flu, but for non-humans. I don't know if he needs it, but better safe than sorry. Ugh, if only we had one of his friends here, but they fled as soon as Bill was beaten.” Ford shook his head.  
  
“Some 'friends'.” Dipper muttered, giving the baby another spoonful of food. Finally the baby seemed content when he was almost at the bottom and he finished off the can before putting Bill on his shoulder and patting his back. “I think this is part of the feeding?”  
  
“Don't look at me, I haven't been around humanoid babies in years.” Ford shrugged.  
  
Bill burped, startling Dipper, and then he lowered him from his shoulder. “Okay...that wasn't so bad, was it?” He smiled at the demon's sleepy eyes. “Aww, look at you.” He stood up and carried him into the living room.  
  
“Is that part of the imprinting? Paternal instincts?” Mabel asked, looking at Ford.  
  
“I'm honestly not sure. I haven't done a full extensive study on it, I just heard that that was what happened...” Ford admitted, rubbing his chin.


	2. Human Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his birthday and the end of summer grow closer, Dipper learns more about the baby half-demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

When Stan returned a few hours later, he found Dipper fast asleep on the couch with Bill in his arms. Smiling, he went into the kitchen and put away the baby and adult food he'd bought, as well as the baby dishes, and then took the diapers to the bathroom before finally going back to the living room and shaking Dipper awake. “Hey, kid. Let's get this kid in some actual baby clothes, alright?”  
  
“Mm...okay.” Dipper slowly got up and followed Stan to the bathroom. Stan showed him how to put on a diaper and then pulled out different baby clothes from a bag.  
  
“I got five sets of clothes, teething toys, a pacifier, and there's a carseat and stroller in the car.” He said as he handed Dipper a canary-yellow onesie. “We'll have to get him more clothes, but it'll have to wait until I've made the difference with sales.”  
  
Dipper put the onesie on Bill, his fingers brushing the baby's feet and making him squirm and giggle. “Well, he seems happy.”  
  
“Probably hungry, though. I got baby food downstairs in the kitchen and also baby-size dishes and sippy-cups.” Stan took the baby while Dipper gathered up the other outfits and put them back in the bag.  
  
“What're we gonna do about his bed?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I was hoping we could save on costs and build it. Same with a high chair.” Stan admitted. “Got lots of wood around, I'm sure your sister can make him a mattress with pillows and yarn.”  
  
Dipper nodded, holding his hands out for Bill. “I can take him now.”  
  
“His ears are so pointy but so round at the same time, it's weird.” Stan commented as he handed the baby back. “And why is one of his eyes blue?”  
  
“I dunno, I have never seen that eye before now. It was always covered by hair.” Dipper looked at it and chuckled. “He looks like he got half-dunked into Mako.”  
  
“Into what?” Stan asked.  
  
“Uh, it's in a video game.” Dipper stood up and carried Bill out of the room. “Maybe the attic is too small, think Great Uncle Ford will mind sharing his room?”  
  
“Ask him.” Stan shrugged, getting up and walking out with the bag of baby stuff.  
  
Dipper made his way to Ford's room and poked his head in. “Great Uncle Ford?”  
  
“Yes, Dipper?” He asked, writing in something.  
  
“Do you mind sharing your room with Bill? The attic is a bit small for two beds and a crib.” Dipper said, holding Bill in his arms and smiling sheepishly.  
  
Ford looked over at him. “Well...I _suppose_ he can share my room. I'm down in the lab most of the time, anyway.”  
  
Bill let out a squeal and waved his hands in the air, patting at Dipper's face with a big smile. “Whoa! Hey, kid, what's up? Do you want something? Or are you just being friendly?” He had to keep reminding himself that Bill was just a baby and most likely didn't mean any harm.  
  
“Dipper!” Mabel walked over. “Can I see Bill for a bit?”  
  
“Uhm—sure--if I can—Bill, stop climbing on me—my head is not a safe place for babies!” Dipper held onto the baby as he tried to ascend to the top of Dipper's head. “Mabel, help!”  
  
Mabel reached over and scooped up Bill into her arms. “Come on, now! Auntie Mabey is gonna make you a sweater, yes she is!” She walked off with him.  
  
Ford turned to look at Dipper. “Are you _sure_ you're willing to do this?”  
  
“Bit late to ask now. Stan's attached.” Dipper shrugged. “Besides, Stan's right. He's practically human. It'd be murder to do as you suggested now.”  
  
“And if he starts gaining powers?” Ford asked.  
  
“Then...we'll figure it out when it happens.” He sighed, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair. “Ohhhhhh boy.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“No, you can't eat this! Stop!” Dipper held his fork above his head as Bill reached for it. “Come on, knock it off, Bill! I already fed you!”  
  
“Aww, let me see him.” Wendy left the doorway she and Soos had been measuring to walk over to Dipper.  
  
It had been two days since Bill was defeated and Stan and Mabel were making plans for the birthday party the next day while Wendy and Soos baby-proofed the Shack. Ford was sitting across from Dipper, muttering about things not on Earth, and designing a new portal – seeing as the old one's blueprints were destroyed by Bill's previous life.  
  
Dipper held Bill out a bit so Wendy could take him. “You're sure taking his being here well.”  
  
“Well, the whole thing was explained to me by Stan. Plus, I believe in second chances. And if your uncle isn't shooting this little guy on sight, it must mean he's not a danger.” Wendy held Bill up, making cooing sounds at him before she adjusted her hold and started to tickle him. “Raaawr, heeere's the tickle-monster!”  
  
Bill squirmed and laughed, thrashing his little arms and legs. Dipper was briefly reminded of the last time Bill had been tickled – what did he call it? “Body-spasms”?  
  
“He's not so bad like this.” Wendy said as she held Bill up high and lowered him again before doing it a few more times. “You can hardly tell that it's the same guy. I wonder what his human parent was like?”  
  
“I dunno, but their eyes must've been blue.” Dipper said as he finished his plate of food.  
  
“And blonde.” Soos commented.  
  
“Nah, I think that's from his demon side.” Dipper looked at Bill's old coat hanging on the coat-rack. They'd attempted to burn it, but it wouldn't catch. Cutting it didn't work, it just fixed itself before their eyes. It seemed that no manner of harm to the cloth would have any lasting effect. Why, of all things, was Bill's _coat_ completely indestructible?!  
  
Sighing, he walked over and took the coat off the rack, pulling it on. It was a bit big, but warm. He figured he'd grow into it – may as well keep the indestructible coat and use it as a shield against monsters and whatever else.  
  
“Hey, that looks pretty good on you!” Mabel said as she walked in. “So you're not gonna bury it?”  
  
“Mabel, this thing is better than a bulletproof vest. It'd be stupid to bury it.” Dipper said as he took the coat off and hung it on the rack again.  
  
“We'll call it a gift from Bill for defeating him.” Ford remarked with a chuckle. “Maybe I can duplicate the cloth, if I were allowed to study it.”  
  
“Go ahead, it'll just recover from whatever you do.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Oh, hey! Let's try C-Beth's tears on it!” Mabel grinned.  
  
“'C-Beth'?” Ford asked.  
  
“The unicorn, Celestabelleabethabelle.” Mabel said simply.  
  
“Weren't you covered in her tears before?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Uhhh....I DID say that...” Mabel grinned sheepishly. “But her tears are acidic. That was actually her blood.”  
  
“Oh, great. I've seen my sister covered in blood.” Dipper cringed. “I _just_ ate, Mabel!”  
  
Mabel shrugged. “Anyways, I figured I could take it and see if C-Beth will cry on it so we know how it reacts to it!”  
  
“Or I could just use the acid I have in the lab.” Ford commented.  
  
“That's a thought.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Dipper, have your kid back. He's drooling on me.” Wendy handed Bill to Dipper.  
  
“Mabel, where's that rag you had before?” Dipper asked.  
  
“It's in the wash, because Ford was wrong and the baby spit up.” Mabel stuck out her tongue.  
  
“He what? Why didn't you tell me about this?!” Ford pulled out a notepad and wrote something down. “Have you had to change his diaper yet?”  
  
“Not yet.” Dipper shrugged. “Which is odd, for babies. Don't they, I dunno, poop every fifteen minutes or something?”  
  
“Well, if he spit up then we might have to do that soon. How long ago did he spit up?” Ford asked Mabel.  
  
“Like, I dunno, half-hour ago?” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“He doesn't smell like he needs to be changed, and he's not crying.” Dipper shrugged and went up to the bathroom to check anyway.  
  
To his surprise, the diaper was actually wet. “Huh...guess you're human enough to use the bathroom after all.” He commented as he changed him. Then he threw the diaper away and washed his hands before fastening Bill's onesie and carrying him downstairs while Bill gnawed on his own fingers. “Great Uncle Ford, he had a wet one.  
  
“Fascinating.” Ford nodded, adjusting his glasses and writing in his notepad.  
  
Dipper walked out to the living room and sat on the couch with Bill in his arms. “Well, kid...looks like you're human enough, you might age at a normal rate. I guess I'll find out later, though...” He looked at the baby's demonic and human eyes. “...I gotta get Grunkle Stan a computer with Skype on it or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Bill's indestructible coat!  
> Also, diapers are smelly.


	3. What will we tell them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their parents on the way, Mabel and Dipper figure out how they're going to explain everything to their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Dipper?” Mabel woke Dipper up at the crack of dawn the next day. “Dipper, what are we gonna do when we go home? What will happen to Bill?”  
  
“Nn...” Dipper slowly blinked at her, wanting to go back to sleep but knowing she needed an answer. “Uhm...Grunkle Stan's gonna take care of him.”  
  
“But he's your baby!” Mabel insisted. “What if we just transferred here?”  
  
Dipper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We'd have to talk to mom and dad about that one, Mabes.”  
  
“Oh my gosh.” Mabel gasped. “What will we tell them? How do we explain you being a dad?”  
  
“The truth? When they see Bill, they'll get it.” Dipper yawned. “Happy Birthday, by the way.”  
  
“Happy Birthday, Dipping-sauce. Hopefully you're right.” Mabel looked to the side worriedly.  
  
“Mabel?”  
  
“Hm? Yes, Dipper?” Mabel looked at him.  
  
“It's 4am. Can I go back to bed?” He asked.  
  
Mabel sighed. “I guess you can.”  
  
A wailing from downstairs dashed that plan and Dipper mentally cursed the hour as he went down to Ford's room to check on Bill. To his surprise, Ford was already soothing the baby, holding him in his arms.  
  
“The last time I tried to raise a baby, it turned violent due to its natural instincts. Maybe...” Ford gently wiped Bill's tears away with his thumb. “Maybe he's human enough he can override the demonic instincts. With the proper nurturing...”  
  
He noticed Dipper in the doorway and looked over. “Oh, Dipper. You're awake?”  
  
“Mabel woke me for a heart-to-heart, and then I heard Bill crying.” He walked over and held out his hands for the baby. Ford smiled and gently handed him over. “The last time you raised a baby...was that the shapeshifter?”  
  
Ford sighed. “Yes. So, you've met it.”  
  
“It's currently frozen in the shape of my terrified face.” Dipper said casually as he walked up to the bathroom. Ford followed behind, to continue their conversation.  
  
“You've really done so much by yourself...” Ford sighed. “And to think I thought that I had anything to teach you.”  
  
“Hey, I bet you still do.” Dipper said, setting Bill on the closed hamper and getting out a clean diaper. “I doubt I could survive the multiverse for thirty years.”  
  
Ford smiled grimly. “I think you could. You survived the apocalypse all by yourself for three days.”  
  
“That's different.” Dipper said as he changed Bill.  
  
“Not really. And you didn't even have any weapons!” Ford knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You have done incredible things, Dipper. More than I know, I bet.”  
  
“Mm...yeah. Like when we fought in Globnar...” Dipper nodded, fastening the diaper while Bill giggled and cooed. “But, I was never alone. I always had Mabel or someone else.” He fastened Bill's onesie and picked him up, carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. “Wendy, Mabel, and Soos helped me fight the shapeshifter.”  
  
Ford watched as Dipper set Bill in the wooden highchair that Wendy and her dad had built for Stan and then he was heading for the cupboard to pick one of the many flavors of baby food. “I'll admit, I never bothered with baby food.” He admitted. “The shapeshifter was eating like an adult from the moment he hatched.”  
  
“Well, Bill is not the shapeshifter.” Dipper walked over with a jar and opened it before opening the silverware drawer and grabbing a baby spoon.  
  
Mabel came downstairs fresh from a shower and smelling like her fruity shampoo to find Dipper feeding Bill while Ford quietly drank his coffee. “Hey, good morning!”  
  
“Morning, Mabel.” Dipper said as he put another spoonful in Bill's mouth. “It is way too early, but I guess I'm up now. Can you grab me a Pitt Soda?”  
  
“Sure, brobro.” She reached into the fridge and pulled it out. “Grunkle Stan's still asleep, huh?”  
  
“Well, yeah. It's four in the morning.” Dipper finished feeding Bill and then grabbed some nearby wipes to clean him off before putting the jar next to the sink to be washed later. “C'mon, kiddo. Let's go watch something mind-numbing until Grunkle Stan gets up.” He picked Bill up from the highchair and walked out to the living room.  
  
When Stan woke up around 7am, he found Dipper, Mabel, Ford and Bill all crowded on the couch, Ford absently letting Bill gnaw on his pinky as a woman screamed on-screen. “Is that really appropriate for little kids?” He asked, looking at the horror movie on.  
  
“He'll see worse than these cheesy effects growing up in this town.” Dipper pointed out, watching the woman run for her life. “Yeesh, she is NOT running for her life, she's running to a sale at the mall.”  
  
“Who runs while looking behind them? You run, find shelter, then use a mirror or something to look out without giving away your position!” Mabel gestured to the TV.  
  
“Should I be concerned about how much you two know about running for your lives?” Ford asked.  
  
“Considering the apocalypse JUST ended? No.” Dipper looked at Bill. “Running while looking behind you is a stupid idea, because if you don't see them behind you, you get a false sense of relief and then BAM!” He smacked one hand against the other. “You're a stone statue and lifted away.”  
  
“Speaking of which, we should really check on up on the town.” Stan commented. “I guess I can do that after you go home, though.”  
  
“Uh, Grunkle Stan? I was thinking...what if we transferred to a school here?” Dipper gently dislodged Ford's pinky from Bill's mouth and lifted him up, letting him stand in his lap. Bill laughed and reached for Dipper's hair with one hand, gnawing on his own fingers instead.  
  
“Transferred? What about your hometown? Your friends?” Stan asked.  
  
“...I didn't...really have any.” Dipper admitted. “Wendy and Soos were my first friends, aside from Mabel.”  
  
“Well, what about Mabel?” Stan asked.  
  
“Stay in a place that harassed my brother for years just because he was different? No way!” Mabel shook her head. “Besides, all my friends go to school here!”  
  
Stan shrugged. “Well, I suppose we can talk to your parents about it. Phones _are_ back on.”  
  
“ Already?” Dipper looked surprised.  
  
“Yeah, there was a big call for it, and Soos volunteered to help. He can't contact his girl out of town without it, y'know?” Stan grinned. “So, I have here two kids that aren't gonna be kids anymore after today. What do they want for breakfast?”  
  
“Can we go out to the next town over and have breakfast at a diner?” Mabel asked. “Since, y'know, our usual place is...” She made an explosion sound. Bill squealed in response to her sound. “What, you liked that?” She did it again and Bill squirmed in Dipper's arms with his laughter.  
  
“Oh, great. The kid likes explosions.” Stan sighed. “I guess we can cough up the money. Seeing as I don't have to use it for fixing up the portal, and the mortgage is paid off...and we don't even really have to pay for many repairs, that unicorn hair really kept us safe.”  
  
“I think it was more the faces Mabel made than the sound itself.” Dipper said, letting Mabel's eager hands take the baby.  
  
“We'll have to be back by the time your parents arrive around noon. Stan, have you come up with what to tell them?” Ford asked.  
  
Stan shrugged. “I dunno, you wanna be Stanley Pines? Not dead after all?”  
  
“Stanley!” Ford groaned.  
  
“Well, which would you rather? Them thinking you're Stanley Pines and faked your death to escape trouble, or them thinking I'm a felon and a danger to be near their kids because I've been changing my identity so often?” Stan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Ford groaned. “I don't know. I'm not exactly--”  
  
“OR!” Mabel stood up, holding Bill in her arms. “We DON'T tell them about the multiple identities thing, tell them that you took Ford's place so that you can keep the house since it's HIS name on the deed, and that you faked your death so people wouldn't ask questions! Since that's why you did it anyway.”  
  
Stan sighed. “Okay, so where was Ford?”  
  
“He's spent thirty years in the hands of _horrible_ people trying to force him to use his genius for their _nefarious_ schemes!” Mabel said dramatically. “You finally found him and helped him escape, it was an amazing adventure!”  
  
“ How do we explain the mess of the town?” Dipper asked.  
  
Mabel looked thoughtful. “Uhh, let's see if the rest of the world noticed we were in a giant snowglobe.”  
  
“Let's check national news.” Dipper changed the channel.  
  
“I'm gonna gather up cash for the diner trip.” Stan walked out of the room, listening to the news talk about how they still hadn't gotten any explanation from any of the citizens of Gravity Falls that left their city to gather supplies from the next one over. All they knew was that, whatever happened, it left the citizens with a haunted look in their eyes.  
  
“In other news, missing boy-band Sev'ral Timez was found stumbling out of the woods, babbling about hamster wheels, cages, clone machines and monsters. They seemed alive and...not-so-well, but we wish them the best.”  
  
“Aww, they left.” Mabel pouted.  
  
“It's for the best.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Will I ever get that story explained to me?” Ford asked.  
  
“Oh, yes! It's in my scrapbook!” Mabel handed Bill to Ford and ran up to get her scrapbook.  
  
“Mabel, come back down here! We're going to the diner!” Stan called at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Be right down!” Mabel called.  
  
**–**  
  
“ Okay, so we went to the concert, and it was sold out. So we decided to sneak in the back!” Mabel said in a hushed voice as they waited for their food.  
  
Dipper had ordered chocolate milk and applesauce for Bill and was pouring the chocolate milk into a sippy-cup for him as he listened. Ford was listening intently and Stan was looking over the specials menu muttering about overpriced locations.  
  
“And what did you find there?” Ford asked.  
  
“The show had just ended, and the manager was telling one of them off for not playing at his best, saying that he could be replaced. Then he gestured to a clone machine with MORE being made, and then put them into a giant hamster cage! We got them out, me, Grenda, and Candy--”  
  
“Candy, Grenda, and I.” Dipper corrected. Mabel swatted him in the arm.  
  
“Anyway, we got them out and had to _teach_ them how to drink from a normal glass and eat normal food! He was treating them like _animals!_ ” Mabel continued.  
  
“That sounds fascinating.” Ford commented.  
  
“Pause in the story, Mabel. Our food's here.” Stan commented.  
  
Mabel closed her scrapbook and set it back in her backpack as their food was set down in front of them. “Who knew we'd get free Grand Slams on our birthday?” She commented to Dipper.  
  
“It was on the window.” Dipper pointed out as he helped Bill drink from the sippy-cup.  
  
“Aww, what a cutie.” The waitress smiled at Bill. “Yours?” She looked at Ford.  
  
“Oh, uh, no, he's adopted.” Ford shook his head. “It's...kind of weird.”  
  
“We're from Gravity Falls.” Dipper said calmly.  
  
“Ah, okay. Don't question anything that comes out of there, I've heard.” The waitress nodded, then looked at Bill. “He sure is an interesting little guy, though.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “He really is.”  
  
After the waitress left them to eat their food, Dipper looked at the sleeve of his new yellow coat thoughtfully. “I never thought people would take such a casual reaction to weird stuff from Gravity Falls.”  
  
“Well, it is in the Guinness World Records for being strange.” Ford shrugged as he cut his meat. “That is what got me to come to Gravity Falls in the first place.”  
  
Dipper carefully got a spoonful of applesauce to feed Bill. “Anyways, you rescued the boy-band.”  
  
“Right! I took them back and hid them in my closet--”  
  
“You did what?” Dipper looked at her.  
  
“Hush, Dipper. I hid them in my closet and kept them out of sight of everyone but Grenda, Candy and _I._ ” She gave Dipper a pointed glare. “It was lots of fun! But, having them in my place kind of got to my head and I got crazy-possessive over them and didn't realize that I was as bad as their manager until they passive-aggressively told me in a song that I was trapping them.”  
  
“How did I miss this?” Dipper sighed.  
  
“I dunno, you and Grunkle Stan were busy doing something else with some black CD thing.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Uh. Right.” Dipper went back to feeding Bill, who was reaching for his bowl of applesauce.  
  
“So, what did you do next?” Ford asked.  
  
“I set them free into the wild and apologized to my friends for turning into a jerk.” Mabel shrugged. “Candy thought they wouldn't last a week.”  
  
“Well, apparently she was wrong.” Ford remarked with a smile.  
  
“I know, it's amazing!” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Maybe those two are still around...” Dipper commented.  
  
“What two?” Stan asked.  
  
“Nothing.” Dipper said quickly, setting the spoon to the side and starting to eat his own food. Stan took over with feeding Bill applesauce.  
  
“Dipper?” Ford asked.  
  
Dipper glanced away. “Really, it's nothing. I'm sure they're long gone, melted away or something.” He said nervously.  
  
“Dipper, what are you talking about?” Ford asked.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Okay...Grunkle Stan, do you remember that copy machine in your back room?”  
  
“Yeah, I still got it.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“It can...copy live things. And they come to life.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head. “I used it....eleven times. Most of them were melted by the end of the party, but...” He poked at his pancakes. “Two got away.”  
  
“'Got away'?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Well, I sent them out on a task and they never came back! I don't know if they melted or if they've just been avoiding me, but they have my mind so they might have found cover and even somehow survived Weirdmageddon.” Dipper shrugged. “Of course, I have no way of knowing for sure, but if that boy-band somehow survived...”  
  
Dipper sighed. “I dunno. I didn't even think about them until I found out the boy-band survived.”  
  
“But that was months ago!” Mabel frowned. “If they were still around, wouldn't we have seen them?”  
  
“Did you see the boy-band? And I mean outside your weird bubble world.” Dipper shuddered at the memory.  
  
“True.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Well, we'll figure that out later.” Stan said, going back to his food after Bill's bowl of applesauce was empty. “Let's finish eating and then head back. And for the record, it was an earthquake.”  
  
“An earthquake.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“What will you do if they did survive?” Ford asked.  
  
“I guess...I'll figure that out when I get to it.” Dipper sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But how will they explain the baby?


	4. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper's parents arrive in Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel waited outside with Stan while Dipper and Ford made sure that Bill was clean and presentable. “So....any idea how to explain Bill yet?” Mabel asked him.  
  
Stan shrugged. “Gravity Falls, woods, no parents, imprinted on Dipper when he found him. He's some kind of...half-human...beast...thing.”  
  
“Okay, that's....pretty close to the truth.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“And no one outside Gravity Falls is to hear anything about the demons, the rift, or anything.” Stan looked at her.  
  
“Yeah, that's for the best.” Mabel nodded. “We just had a really bad earthquake that the shack was lucky enough to be just out of the way of to not be in shambles.”  
  
“Yep.” Stan nodded, looking forward.  
  
Both of them had the same thought in their heads: _If they figure out we're lying, we're in trouble.  
  
_ They heard a car horn beeping as a mini-van pulled up in front of the Shack. Then two well-dressed people came out, the man pulling out bags and the woman walking towards them. “Maaaaabel! How's my adorable little ray of sunshine?” She spread her arms out.  
  
“Mom!” Mabel hopped off the couch and ran into her arms. “Mom, you're here!”  
  
“I missed you so much, my precious little ball of glitter!” Her mother squeezed Mabel's cheeks together and kissed her nose. “Where's your brother? Where's my little lamby?” She looked around.  
  
“He's inside, you'll see him there!” Mabel said, shaking her head at Stan highly-amused expression at the pet-names. “And, mom, you know he's gonna insist he's a teenager now and not to use that pet-name.”  
  
“Oh, hush. I'm your mother, the pet-names never stop.” She turned to Stan. “I see you've been taking good care of them. What happened with the town, though?”  
  
“Earthquake.” Stan stood up, dusting off his suit. “Was pretty bad, but everyone got out of it okay.”  
  
“But I saw smashed windows and dented cars!” She looked worried.  
  
“Well, you know how some people get after tragedies. They take advantage of the mayhem to raid.” Stan walked over and opened the door. “Oh yeah, I got something to tell you...” He looked at the parents as the father joined them. “I'm...actually Stanley Pines. Stanford is inside, I finally got him back. We've got a long story to tell you, but I took his identity for thirty years so I wouldn't lose this place. So he would have a place to come back to.” He wiped at his eye emotionally and walked inside. “Come in.”  
  
Mabel saw her parents look at each other worriedly before following Mabel and Stan in. They found Dipper and what must be Stanford sitting in the kitchen area, Dipper holding a...baby? Their father cleared his throat. “Looks like...there's a _few_ 'long stories' to be told.” He commented.  
  
Dipper looked up. “Mom, dad! Hi!” He handed Bill to Ford and walked over to them. “Welcome to Gravity Falls!”  
  
“It's a pleasure to actually meet you.” Ford said, standing up and extending a hand, supporting Bill with his chest and other hand. “I'm Stanford Pines. I think Stanley already told you about the switch?”  
  
“Yes...but why? Where were you?” Mr. Pines asked as he set the bags of wrapped presents on the table.  
  
“Well, as a man of great knowledge and expertise in inventions, I was...targeted for capture. Stanley had come to visit me that day, and I told him to hide when I heard someone breaking in.” Ford explained. “A dark organization took me away and for thirty years forced me to create horrible things for them, threatening my life, the life of my family...” Ford looked away in shame. “Stanley finally found me after searching in-between running the shop and maintaining the house and brought me back. Honestly, I don't know if he could've done it without Dipper. He's such a bright boy.” He smiled proudly at his nephew.  
  
“That's so tragic!” Mrs. Pines cried. “But it has a happy ending, and you're home again!”  
  
“Did you bring this one with you?” Mr. Pines gestured to Bill.  
  
“No, I found him.” Dipper spoke up. “Gravity Falls is full of amazing things, so many strange creatures and...well, this is one of them. Or at least half. I think it's some kind of half-faun, half-human?” He shrugged. “Anyways, he, uh, thinks I'm his dad.”  
  
Mrs. Pines looked at Dipper and then Bill and then back at Dipper. “He thinks you're his father?!”  
  
“Imprinting.” Ford explained. “He must've just been born or something and was abandoned, but the first person he saw was Dipper and now he refuses to leave his side for long.” He handed Bill back to Dipper.  
  
“But, fatherhood is such a big responsibility. And what will you do about school?” Mr. Pines asked.  
  
“About that...” Mabel spoke up. “Can we transfer to the high school here? Dipper and I have made a lot of really great friends here, and--”  
  
“Dipper made friends?” Mrs. Pines looked excited. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah! No one picks on him for his birthmark, they think it's cool!” Mabel nodded. “And so, we were thinking that, if you were okay with it, we could transfer schools and stay in Gravity Falls!”  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked at each other and then looked at them. “Stanford, Stanley, could we talk with you for a moment?”  
  
“Certainly.” Ford nodded.  
  
“Sure.” Stan walked them into the living room.  
  
Dipper and Mabel watched them go. “...Think it'll be okay?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“You want us to WHAT?” Stan's eyes went wide.  
  
“There's plenty of space in your yard, just have another house built and we'll move in!” Mr. Pines smiled. “I can do all my work over the phone and the internet, and there's a branch in the next town over if I need to go to the office!”  
  
“You want to live in Gravity Falls?” Ford asked.  
  
“Well, I don't want to take my babies away from their happiness here, but I'd miss them SO MUCH!” Mrs. Pines insisted. “So, we'll just move here!”  
  
Stan and Ford looked at each other. “Well...I can arrange to have the house built, but the price...”  
  
“Oh, we can pay for _that_!” Mr. Pines assured him.  
  
Ford looked at Stan and shrugged. “Well...I'm not opposed.”  
  
Stan sighed. “Alright, let me call up the Corduroys. Actually, one of them is coming for the party! We can talk about it after!” He grinned.  
  
“Oh, but keep it secret from the kids! We want it to be a surprise!” Mrs. Pines said in a hushed voice.  
  
“Heh, we'll try, but these kids have a knack for uncovering secrets!” Stan nodded.  
  
“Aw, of course they do! Especially my little lamby!” Mrs. Pines cooed.  
  
Ford raised an eyebrow. “Your what?”  
  
A knock on the door distracted them and Stan went to answer it. “Hey, Wendy! You're early! The kids haven't even shown up yet!”  
  
“That's me, coming early and staying late.” Wendy grinned as she walked in.  
  
“Wendy, hey!” Dipper ran over to greet her.  
  
“Hey, Dipper!” Wendy smiled, then cooed at Bill in Dipper's arms. “And hey to you, squirt!”  
  
“Who's this?” Mrs. Pines came out of the living room.  
  
“This is Wendy. She's the coolest person I know!” Dipper smiled at her. “Wendy, this is my mom.”  
  
“Janice, a pleasure to meet you.” Mrs. Pines smiled. “You're one of Dipper's friends?”  
  
“Oh yeah, we're _best_ friends.” Wendy nodded, grinning.  
  
Mrs. Pines nodded. “Well, I look forward to seeing more of you!”  
  
“Same here!” Wendy nodded, then walked in further to talk to Mabel.  
  
Over time, more people arrived. Soos arrived a few minutes after Wendy with presents in his truck. Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda came together, each carrying a wrapped present, and a little bit after the party was in full swing there was a quiet knock on the door and Mabel opened it to find Gideon standing outside. He was in a white coat and his shoulder-length hair was released from its usual style to cover his neck.  
  
“Hey, you made it!” She smiled.  
  
He glanced to the side, avoiding eye-contact - he'd been doing that a lot, she had noticed. “It'd be rude to refuse an invitation.”  
  
“Well, why don't you come in?” Mabel opened the door wider.  
  
He looked in at the crowd and then at her encouraging smile before he stepped inside. He reached into his coat pocket and handed her a wrapped present. “It's not much...”  


“Oh, Gideon.” Mabel smiled and led him in to join the party. He took a seat in a corner and Mabel brought him some food. “You're not gonna socialize?” She asked.  
  
“What would I talk about?” Gideon took the food and drink gratefully. “I've been in prison for two months and I'm not allowed to talk about what happened recently with outsiders.” He gestured to her parents.  
  
“Hm, true. Well, you can sit and relax if you want to.” Mabel nodded. “Oh, uh...have you met Bill yet?”  
  
“Bill?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“He's Dipper's baby. Wait here.” Mabel slipped into the crowd and came back carrying the baby. “Here we are!”  
  
Gideon frowned, looking at the blonde baby with the mismatched eyes. “...Bill?”  
  
“Yeah, apparently he's half-human and when we beat him his demonic powers all poofed and we found this baby wrapped in a coat that looked like Bill. Dipper said it was Bill's coat, but I didn't even know he could _wear_ a coat! Anyways, now Dipper owns the coat and baby Bill imprinted on him.” She said in a hushed voice. “But we told our parents he's a half-faun baby that Dipper found in the woods, so don't tell them the truth.”  
  
“A _faun_? He doesn't look anything _like_ a faun.” Gideon said quietly, shaking his head.  
  
“Yeeeah, but they're going home later so we don't have to worry about them figuring out the lie.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Gideon nodded, looking at the baby quietly. He seemed so harmless, so sweet...but Gideon couldn't get that laughter out of his head when he looked at that golden demonic eye. He distracted himself by eating and Mabel went to return Bill to Dipper, who she'd suddenly swiped Bill from while ignoring his protests.  
  
“Where did you take him?” Dipper asked as he took Bill back.  
  
“To see Gideon. He's hiding in the corner.” Mabel shrugged. “Anyways, you feel like a teenager yet?”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “No noticeable differences yet.”  
  
“You'll notice them.” Wendy said solemnly. “When they hit you, you'll notice them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little does Mabel know... *dramatic music plays*


	5. Social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford needs social skills, so Stan puts him to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“What's all that activity in the yard?” Dipper asked, coming in from a quick grocery run with Ford.  
  
“Hm?” Stan looked up from where Bill was holding onto his hands in an attempt to stand. “What's that?”  
  
“All that.” Dipper gestured outside the house. “Something being built?”  
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. Something.” Stan chuckled. “You kids are gonna love it when it's done.”  
  
“Is it a fun house?” Mabel poked her head into the room. “Dipper, did you get me what I asked for?"  
  
“The yarn?” Dipper walked over with the bags he was carrying and handed her two. “Alright, stupid, now let's get this stuff all put away.”  
  
Ford walked into the kitchen with the bags he had, exchanging a relieved look with Stan as he passed him. They'd escaped that conversation. For now.  
  
The twins were putting things away in the kitchen. “I'm surprised mom and dad okayed us staying here!” Mabel said with a grin. “It's been a week since they left, I half-expected them to come crying for us to come home!”  
  
“Our transfer papers are in, and school starts next week.” Dipper smiled a bit. “Bit late to change their minds.”  
  
“Hey, Dip-Dip.” Mabel put her hair up in a high-ponytail. “What do you think? Should I go with this for the first day of school?”  
  
“Oh, wow, that brings back memories.” Dipper grinned.  
  
“Or maybe tie back...and braid it! A high-braid!” Mabel looked at Ford. “Grunkle Ford, what do you think?”  
  
Ford gave her a deer-in-headlights look. “Uh...I...guess both of them look...Stanley!” He ran into the living room.  
  
“They look...'Stanley'?” Mabel watched him go, listening to Stan laugh as Ford babbled something about not knowing anything about girls _before_ he went in the portal, how could he know anything _now_?! “Hm...Grunkle Ford needs a date.”  
  
“Mabel, no. Stop it.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“But he's _lonely_!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“He has never expressed _any_ interest in finding someone.” Dipper went back to putting things away.  
  
“Hmmm...” Mabel was already going through the residents to match up with Ford. “Not many single women left...I _think_ Grunkle Stan still likes Lazy Susan...”  
  
“Oh my God...” Dipper banged his head on the cupboard door in aggravation. “Mabel, please don't make Ford another Robbie.”  
  
Stan poked his head in. “Mabel, what are you doing to my brother?”  
  
“I asked him about a hairstyle!” Mabel pouted.  
  
“Mabel, he wasn't even able to give our _mother_ a coherent response to fashion. And he runs around in yoga pants and the same dumb trenchcoat, why would you ask him?” He made a face. “I'd wash that thing, but it might release toxic fumes if washed."  
  
“So clean it in the lab?” Mabel shrugged. “You've got a suit.”  
  
“Mabel!” Dipper turned to her. “Leave Great Uncle Ford alone!”  
  
“But maybe he'd get a date if he just _tried_ cleaning up!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Ford? A _date_?” Stan blinked in surprise and then started to guffaw. “That guy is too awkward around _people_ , much less _girls_!”  
  
“He seemed to do okay in the store.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“How much small-talk did he make?” Stan asked.  
  
“Uh...none, but--”  
  
“There, see?” Stan grinned. “Before he gets romance skills, he's gotta get some _people_ skills!”  
  
“How's he gonna get that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I was thinking of having him work in the shop, see if he can con people as well as me.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“Grunkle Stan, I would _not_ advise putting him in the shop.” Mabel made a face. “Remember when I was boss for a day? I let Dipper find a _real_ attraction, and it gave people nightmares. The only way we beat it was for it to look in a mirror and give _itself_ one.”  
  
“Well, _I'm_ not about to let my brother go finding a ' _real_ attraction'.” Stan chuckled. “I think the people here have had enough of _real_ monsters for a while.”  
  
“Oooookay.” Mabel shrugged. “Don't say I didn't warn you.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“No, you can NOT go and capture a gnome for display! The gnomes _helped_ us, remember?” Stan snapped. Mabel and Dipper looked up from playing in the living room with Bill and shook their heads. They'd TOLD Stan this was a bad idea.  
  
“Fine, what about finding a magical glowing stone?” Ford asked. “Something _genuine_.”  
  
“The people who go to tourist-traps don't WANT _genuine_ , they want to be _entertained_. And a glowing rock might entertain the kids for a bit, but the adults won't care!” Stan sighed. “Look. If you can find something _genuine_ that's not dangerous and come up with something amazing to tell them about it, maybe it grants wishes or something, then you can find something. But nothing _alive_. The kids told me about your entry on the Gremoblin, why the FF—HELL was it on TWO SEPARATE PAGES?!”  
  
Ford mumbled something about running out of room and they heard the sound of skin hitting skin. They looked out and Stan had slapped his hand to his face in irritation. “Just...just stick with what we have, we'll add something _new_ and _genuine_ at a later time. Once you've got the hang of showmanship.”  
  
Ford nodded and walked off towards the shop. Stan stopped him and pulled him along to his room, where Stan had prepared an outfit similar to his own but it was a tan suit with a black bowtie. “Come on, Ford. It's part of the show.” He stepped out and looked at Bill's old coat thoughtfully before shaking his head. “Nah.”  
  
Ford stepped out, looking uncomfortable in the suit. “Stanley, do I have to wear this? No one else in the shop dresses up.”  
  
“Ford.” Stan sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “There's a big difference between teenage employees and the adults who run the show. We need to show them who is in charge here by standing out.”  
  
Ford sighed and messed with his bowtie. “If you insist, Stan...you know this stuff better.”  
  
“Mabel, come help in the shop for a few hours. Dipper, after her shift you're going out.” Stan said as he led Ford out to the shop. Mabel set down her knitting and put it out of Bill's reach before smoothing her skirt and heading out to follow them.  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel quickly learned that Stan was not kidding about Ford's lack of social skills. Even with Stan's coaching, Ford was still looking incredibly nervous and messing up on the script.  
  
“I can fight a hundred demons singlehandedly, but I can't face tourists.” Ford said after the crowd had finally left for the moment. “The pressure is insane!”  
  
“And you can't kill 'em.” Wendy grinned at him.  
  
“What are you going to do once she's back in school?” Ford asked Stan.  
  
“Same thing as the kids, give them after-school shifts.” Stan shrugged. “I've had this girl working for me for years, we know what to do.”  
  
“Yeah, chill out, man.” Wendy picked up another magazine. “We survived the end of the world, tourists are nothing.”  
  
“People have been asking about what's going on outside.” Mabel commented.  
  
“Well, tell them it's not part of the shop.” Stan replied.  
  
“Well, what is it?” Mabel asked.  
  
“You'll find out when it's done.” Stan ruffled her hair, knocking her headband out of place. “Do you want to spoil the surprise?”  
  
“Awww, okay.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Good girl.” Stan nodded. “Look alive, there's another bus coming in!”  
  
“Oh no.” Ford grimaced. “Already?”  
  
“Ohhhh yeah.” Stan rubbed his hands together. “This is how we make a living, Ford. More tourists in a day means more money at the end!”  
  
“I don't know if I can do this much longer.” Ford said as the bell on the door rang, announcing the arrival of the busload of parents and kids, all with wallets full of cash to spend on knick-knacks and whatsits.  
  
“Buck up, Ford. We're going in.” Stan grinned, walking over to greet tourists. “Welcome to the Mystery Shack, would you like the grand tour? Only twenty bucks!” when a few people protested he sighed. “You're right, it's too much. It's just that with the recent earthquake, we've been trying to make ends meet and bring in money for the suffering town.”  
  
“I'll pay it!” A man said.  
  
“Oh, it's for a good cause!” A woman said.  
  
Ford just stared in disbelief at Stan's blatant use of the town's suffering for his own gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sympathy. A great way to extort more money.


	6. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and the girls take Gideon out on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“I'm just saying that if you're going to use the town's suffering to your advantage, you should at least contribute to the recovery effort!” Ford was saying when Dipper came out from picking Bill up from bed. “Especially with--”  
  
“Hey, Dipper!” Stan greeted.  
  
Ford shut his mouth and busied himself with something. Dipper walked over and put Bill in his high chair. “Morning, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford.” He said, picking out baby food. “Where's Mabel?”  
  
“She got picked up by Wendy and her friends, they're taking Gideon out to reintroduce him to social life outside bars and stone walls.” Stan said, writing in something. “I think they said they were going to help with supplying money for the clothing shops in particular.”  
  
Dipper nodded and opened the jar before grabbing a spoon. “He didn't look too good during the party.”  
  
“I understand that.” Stan sighed. “Adjusting to life on the outside is...rough. You're stuck on a routine, even if you don't have it anymore, and you're nervous and jumpy around people. At least in his case, he was practically treated like royalty in prison. Made a lot of friends.” He looked wistful. “Ones that won't turn on him as soon as it benefits them.”  
  
Dipper listened quietly, spooning some food and bringing it to Bill's mouth. He hadn't heard much about his Grunkle's prison days, but he knew that he had a few enemies that he was worried about finding him if he ever went public with his “fake death”. Not to mention the fact that he'd be thrown back in jail for sure for identity theft and fraud...  
  
“Sooooo, what did I miss? You guys were talking?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Oh, that! Sixer here was saying that it wasn't right of me to use the recent tragedy to my benefit, but I doubt that I'm the only one doing it!” Stan looked at Ford. “Besides, we use what we can to bring in money, right?”  
  
“True.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“You're a bad influence on the kids.” Ford pointed his pen at Stan.  
  
“Says the guy who got them involved in the apocalypse, but we could spend all day pointing fingers at bad parenting skills and bad influences and never get anywhere so we won't do it.” Stan said, grabbing a Pitt Cola and walking out of the room.  
  
“...” Ford looked at Dipper and Bill and then back at his work. “You turned out all right...”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Come on, try this one on!” Mabel picked out a nice outfit and handed it to Gideon. “And then we can go to the salon and fix up your hair, if you want?”  
  
Gideon shook his head. His hair was tied back into a ponytail at the moment, and he was glancing around nervously and flinched when anyone got too close to him that wasn't Mabel. Mabel sighed sympathetically and led him to the boys' dressing room. “I'll be right out here, okay?” She assured him.  
  
Gideon stepped inside and closed the door, starting to change. Mabel looked out at the crowd passing by the shop and sighed.  
  
“He's been fun so far.” Candy commented.  
  
“Candy, shh!” Mabel shook her head. “You know he's got trauma, more than the rest of us. We have no idea what that demon and his cronies did to him.”  
  
“I was simply making an observation. I haven't seen him like this since--”  
  
The door opened and Gideon stepped out in the blue suit Mabel had picked out for him. Candy closed her mouth and skittered away, Gideon watching her silently as she left. With his bangs concealing his eyes, Mabel had no idea what sent Candy away like that.  
  
“So...do they fit?” Mabel asked.  
  
“A bit big, but I'll grow.” Gideon said, looking at Mabel. “Thank you.”  
  
Mabel grinned. “So....where to next?”  
  
“Where's Pacifica?” Gideon looked around.  
  
“I think she and Wendy went to find something to eat. Wanna join them?” Mabel asked.  
  
Gideon nodded. “I'll change back.”  
  
“But why?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I don't want to dirty these yet.” He went back in and shut the door.  
  
Mabel shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
The door opened a bit later and Gideon stepped out in his button-down shirt, slacks and scarf again, the new clothes in his arms. Mabel nodded and led him along. “Candy? Grenda? We're going!”  
  
“Coming!” They both said, walking over with clothes they'd tried on.  
  
They reached the counter and Gideon started to pull out his wallet but Mabel thrust out a hand to stop him. “Don't even think about it, this is my treat!” She smiled at him.  
  
He shrugged and stepped back to let her do it, adjusting his scarf a bit. Mabel was a bit concerned, she hadn't been able to see his neck once since he was rescued from Bill and he seemed afraid if the idea was brought up. What had Bill DONE to the poor boy? And all because of her...  
  
 **–**  
  
“Hey, over here!” Wendy waved as they stepped out of the clothing store. “Greasy's is reopening, you wanna go?”  
  
“Sure!” Mabel beamed. “Let's have pancakes!” She looked at Gideon. “Is that okay?”  
  
Gideon nodded quietly. Mabel nodded and led the way, noting that Gideon avoided the gazes of the people that they passed by. It was most likely due to his deceiving them and thinking the town still hated him, but she couldn't help but be even more concerned about what he went through.  
  
They took a round booth and Gideon took an inside spot to avoid being brushed against by other people. Mabel and Pacifica gave him a bit of space on either side and Grenda and Wendy took up the outside seats.  
  
“So, what do you feel in the mood for?” Mabel asked him.  
  
He shrugged, picking up a menu and looking over it.  
  
“Heeeey, how you doing?” Lazy Susan walked over to them. “What can I get you kids today?”  
  
“Do you have hot chocolate?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Your uncle was nice enough to offer to take me shopping yesterday after his store closed.” Lazy Susan smiled. “He even paid for everything, even though I said he didn't have to!”  
  
“Aww, he's such a sweetheart when he's not being stingy!” Mabel giggled. “Okay, we'll start with hot chocolate around the table.”  
  
“Coming right up!” Lazy Susan winked her lazy eye at them and walked off to get their drinks.  
  
“I should contribute something.” Gideon said quietly. “At least the tip.”  
  
“No, this trip is our treat to you to help you get better.” Mabel said firmly. “You're not spending a penny, mister!”  
  
Gideon sighed and looked out the window at the town still under repair. “If I hadn't summoned him in the first place...”  
  
“Let's not point fingers, Gideon. We all know that whoever it was that gave Grunkle Ford the way to summon Bill in the very first place that's to blame.” Mabel said, shaking her head. “And I'm pretty sure that was the demon himself. He tricked a lot of people, no one is at fault here but him. And he's gone – technically. Y'know, no powers or memories _is_ 'gone' for him.”  
  
Gideon glanced at her and looked like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.  
  
“So!” Mabel turned to Wendy. “What is your dad building for my Grunkles?”  
  
“Oh, they said it's a surprise.” Wendy grinned. “I promised not to spoil it.”  
  
“Oh, phoo!” Mabel pouted.  
  
“So, Grenda? Any word from your Austrian prince?” Pacifica asked as their drinks were set down.  
  
“Ugh, yes! He called me, like, five times the day the phone lines came back on and left a bjillion messages the days before that and now he calls me twice a--” Her phone rang and she picked it up. “Marius, I'm with my friends right now, can I call you back? Good.” She hung up.  
  
“Sounds like paradise.” Gideon said dryly.  
  
“Eh, he knows I'm a girl with a life.” Grenda waved it off.  
  
“He IS dreamy, though. I'm not-so-secretly jealous.” Candy sipped her cocoa.  
  
“I have no idea who this guy is.” Wendy shrugged. “Is he really attractive?”  
  
“Oh, he's amazingly attractive.” Mabel sighed wistfully. “Candy and I were eyeing him, but he liked Grenda in the end.”  
  
“Wasn't that when everyone turned into wooden statues?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Yeah, that was just bizarre! Dipper said it was a lumberjack ghost?” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Pacifica nodded. “Our family had angered a lumberjack they hired with their selfishness and, well, it was a mess. Just more family shame.” She sighed.  
  
Gideon glanced away, silently stirring his cocoa with his spoon. “There's a lot of those.” He said quietly. “Some...have just been forgotten. 'Un-seen'.”  
  
Mabel blinked. “You know about the Society of the Blind Eye?” She asked quietly.  
  
Gideon nodded, but didn't elaborate. Pacifica shifted awkwardly and sipped at her cocoa.  
  
“So...what's this un-seen shame?” Wendy asked.  
  
Gideon glanced at her and silently shook his head. Pacifica sighed, setting down her mug. “...You may not know this, Mabel, but Gideon and I are cousins.”  
  
“Wait, how did Bud Gleeful get a Northwest?” Mabel asked.  
  
“No one knows.” Wendy shrugged. “But that's not the shame, is it? It's pretty much common knowledge for the locals.”  
  
Gideon shook his head. “...They met at a party. Had a few drinks.” He said quietly. “My mother woke up with no memory of the night before...or of how she even met Bud Gleeful. In fact, she had forgotten a lot of her memories, and my father was stowing away a strange gun. He kept her inside, but when she was found to be pregnant she went outside...and someone recognized her as the missing sister of Preston Northwest. She didn't remember them. She still doesn't now, but other people found out. And then she had me, and I think it hurt her even more when I wasn't....normal.” He made a vague wave of the hand.  
  
“Wait, Bud Gleeful kidnapped your mother, wiped her memories with the Memory Gun, and married her?!” Mabel asked, eyes wide in shock. “B-But, that's a criminal thing to do!”  
  
“And anyone who found out the truth aside from me was made to forget. But now it doesn't matter.” Gideon looked at his cocoa.  
  
“Why didn't he zap you?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Because it would affect my...powers.” Gideon closed his eyes. “I wasn't told all this. I found out by accident. It was on my father's mind at the time, and I...read it.”  
  
Mabel blinked in confusion, then gasped. “You can actually read minds?”  
  
“Bill and I were alike in that we thought of the human mind as a plaything.” Gideon said softly.  
  
“But, all the tech...” Mabel looked confused.  
  
“I couldn't go on tour as a REAL psychic, Mabel.” Gideon shook his head. “The government would've taken me.”  
  
“But we knew.” Candy spoke up. “He didn't have that stone until 1st grade.”  
  
“Gideon passed out suddenly after using his powers in class to stop something that was flying through the window and entered a coma. He'd been having headaches leading up to it, but we assumed that it was from accidentally reading minds again.” Pacifica admitted.  
  
“Mr. Gleeful disappeared into the forest with a book like the one Dipper was always carrying around and came out with a stone.” Candy continued. “When he gave the stone to Gideon, he woke up and had more control over his powers, but he'd...changed.”  
  
“If the stone was in the 2nd Journal, it might've been connected to Bill in some way.” Mabel theorized. “Maybe it was Bill's influence for so long that warped you, Gideon.”  
  
Lazy Susan walked over. “Ready to order, kiddies?”  
  
“Yes! I want pancakes!” Mabel smiled brightly.  
  
 **–**  
  
“So....today was fun. We should do it again sometime.” Mabel said as she walked Gideon to his door.  
  
“Hopefully without the sharing of secrets best forgotten.” Gideon said, stopping at his door and turning to her. “Mabel...do you think, maybe...we could do it alone next time?”  
  
“You mean, like a date?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I-If you don't want to...” Gideon looked at the door.  
  
“Sure.” Mabel smiled. “But we go at MY pace, got it?”  
  
Gideon nodded, opening the door. “...See you.”  
  
“See you.” Mabel smiled and waved as Gideon closed the door.  
  
“How was your day?” Mrs. Gleeful walked over to help him with his coat. “I made cookies.”  
  
Gideon nodded, hanging up his coat. He hesitated, then pulled off his scarf and hung that up as well. “It was...fun. How's pop?” He asked as he took off his shoes.  
  
She sighed, nodding to where Bud Gleeful was sitting and staring at the TV with a blank expression. “Same place as always.”  
  
Gideon nodded, walking to his room with his bag of clothes. “I'm going to take a shower before dinner.”  
  
“That's fine, dinner's almost done.” She smiled shakily.  
  
Gideon walked in and shut the door. He set down his bag and went to the attached bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He passed by his full-length mirror and shivered, looking away from it. He didn't want to see, he just wanted to get in the shower, get dressed, and then leave his room for the comfort of his mother.  
  
He stripped off his clothes and then ran a hand over the wounds on his body. Bruises, scars, and bite marks from sharp teeth that threatened to rip his arm off. He closed his eyes and started the shower water, trying to block out the screams for mercy and cold laughter in his head. He got in and started to scrub himself, wincing as his rag scraped against the scars on the back of his neck, four on one side and one on the other, in close proximity.  
  
He could still feel the claws digging in, see that glowing yellow eye glaring down at him and hear the cold, cruel laughter. He stopped scrubbing and wrapped his arms around himself. “How can they feel so calm around him? After all he did...how can they look at that eye and not want to scream?” He whispered, kneeling in the tub as the shower hit his body. “How can they act like nothing happened at all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has so much trauma.


	7. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel enroll in high school, leaving Ford with the baby for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
  
Bill started to cry as Dipper tried and failed to cover both his and Bill's ears, following Mabel's shriek while she was on the phone.  
  
“You're moving?! Here?! When the house is complete?! That's a week away!” Mabel squealed again. “Oh, this is great! We won't have to leave Gravity Falls at all! I'm so excited!”  
  
Dipper sighed and carried Bill out of the room, retreating to Ford's quieter room.  
  
“I see the beans have been spilled.” Ford commented as Dipper walked in.  
  
“Ah, so _that_ was the big secret all this time.” He sat down in the rocking chair and tried to sooth a whimpering Bill back to sleep.  
  
“It was.” Ford chuckled. “You have to admit, your shrieks are worse.”  
  
Dipper blushed, burying his face in the baby's hair to hide it. “I-I'm pretty sure I'll lose that ability soon...”  
  
Bill finally stopped crying and clung to Dipper as he slept. Ford turned on some classical music to drown out Mabel's excited squeals and exclamations. “So...you think you're ready for high school?”  
  
“I hope so.” Dipper admitted.  
  
“Well, for me, high school wasn't exactly the best years of my life. But, I didn't really have any friends. And after what you did recently? I doubt you'll have a single person not begging you to sit with them at lunch.” Ford said, looking thoughtful.  
  
“Yeah, I made a lot of friends here.” Dipper nodded. “...Will you and Stan really be okay watching Bill?”  
  
“Well, I'm sure your mother will be eager to help out, and Stan knows what to do.” Ford sighed. “As for myself...I'm not confident. My previous attempt at raising a child is frozen underground in your shape.”  
  
“Hey, he's more human so maybe you'll do better. You said it yourself before.” Dipper reminded him.  
  
Ford nodded, then pulled open a drawer. “I thought that I'd remake the Journals. I have Stan's copies, but...I thought I'd get your help with it. I mean, surely we can do better entries now that we know them better.”  
  
“And less cutesy pictures.” Dipper grinned teasingly. Ford blushed.  
  
“Well...that was my style.” Ford said defensively. “It's changed since, of course...”  
  
“Of course.” Dipper got up and went to put Bill in the crib. Bill stirred when he left the body heat and wailed in protest, prompting Dipper to pick him up again. “Okaaaaaay, let's not do that, okay?”  
  
Bill just squealed in happiness in response.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Do you have everything you need? Schoolbooks, pencils, uneaten pens?” Mabel asked as she finished packing her backpack for school.  
  
“Yes, yes, and I'm working on that last part.” Dipper said, digging around for undamaged pens in his drawer.  
  
“You have GOT to stop doing that, what if Bill learns it?” Mabel put her hands on her hips.  
  
“He's teething, he already chews on _everything_.” Dipper said, closing the drawer with two pens in hand and moving to put them in his bag. “So, who do you think will be in our classes?”  
  
“I wonder if Pacifica goes to public school...” Mabel wondered, walking out of the room.  
  
Dipper sighed, zipping up his pack and following her out, slinging the pack onto his shoulder as he went.  
  
“You kids ready?” Stan asked with a grin. “I made you kids homemade lunches, so you have something to eat in case the stuff there is crap!”  
  
“Thanks, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel stashed the box with her name on it in her bag and headed for the door. Dipper followed suit and turned to see Ford coaxing Bill to eat breakfast. “Well...good luck while Stan's taking us to school.”  
  
Ford finally got Bill to eat and smiled excitedly. “I'll be fine, you two have fun at school!” He assured them as he went to get another spoonful of food.  
  
“Aww.” Mabel smiled and walked out with Stan. Dipper chuckled a bit and nodded. “See you later, Great Uncle Ford.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Okay, so I'll take you to the principal and introduce you formally and then you'll be shown to your first class and after that you find someone who shares your classes to show you around the school. Or some poor sap will be elected to do it whether they're in your classes or not.” Stan explained as he drove to the high school. “Wendy will be there, but she's in a higher grade.”  
  
“Grunkle Stan, are you nervous?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I'll be honest, I haven't set foot in a high school in forty years.” Stan admitted. “So, yeah. A bit nervous.”  
  
“We'll be okay.” Mabel smiled reassuringly.  
  
They reached the parking lot and parked before getting out. Mabel smoothed her pink and cream Waddles homemade sweater and blue skirt and knelt to pull up her hand-knit socks before turning to Dipper. “Is my hair okay?”  
  
“Two braids? Looks fine.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“It's not messy? Or childish?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Mabel, everyone will adore you.” Stan assured her with a smile. “You look very mature.”  
  
Mabel nodded. “Okay.” She stood up and adjusted her backpack. “I'm ready.”  
  
They headed inside and Dipper noticed people gasping and pointing excitedly as they walked through the halls. It felt weird, being a celebrity in high school. He was used to be picked on, but these kids were all...idolizing him. It was downright unnerving and he distracted himself by talking with Mabel about their schedules and if she did any reading (“Nope!” she enthusiastically responded) and by the time they reached the principal's office they'd run out of things to talk about without being redundant.  
  
“Okay...here we go.” Dipper nodded, watching as Stan knocked on the door.  
  
“Come in.” A cheerful voice said. They entered and found the vice principal, a small woman of around 30 years dressed in blue business attire, at her desk. “Ah, Mr. Pines! Go right on through, Ms. Clemence is expecting you. And we're _so_ glad you decided to stay in Gravity Falls for the school year, Dipper and Mabel.”  
  
“We're happy to do so.” Mabel smiled as they walked into Ms. Clemence's office.  
  
Ms. Clemence was a tall woman who dressed rather casually in comparison to her VP, with a black pencil skirt and high heels topped with a white sleeveless shirt covered up by a black blazer that was unfastened all but the middle button. “Ah, the Pines family.” She smiled, brushing a strand of her short auburn hair behind her ear. “Welcome! I can't tell you how excited we are to have your niece and nephew here, Mr. Pines. I imagine they're bring a lot of excitement to this school.”  
  
“I felt like Harry Potter in the Leaky Cauldron on the way here.” Mabel said honestly.  
  
“Well, you two – three, actually – are big celebrities here in Gravity Falls.” Ms. Clemence stood up from her desk. “How about I take you to your first class? English?”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Dipper nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“Alright, I better go see how Ford's doing.” Stan grinned. “Call me if you get a ride back, otherwise I'll see you around 4.” He walked out, inclining his head to the principal and vice principal on the way out.  
  
“Let's take you to class.” Ms. Clemence smiled and led the way out, Dipper and Mabel right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford's so excited to not fail at parenting. XD


	8. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the kids are at school, Stan and Ford take care of the baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Stan came home to find Ford walking around, singing softly and cradling a sleepy Bill in his arms. Chuckling, he closed the door and leaned against it. “You know, it's been years since I heard you sing.”  
  
“Shhh.” Ford glanced at him, then continued singing before going into his room. After a bit, he came out and closed the door. “Okay...now, hopefully _this_ time...”  
  
“Awwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”  
  
Ford cringed and went back in. Stan followed him and saw him making soothing noises to the baby. “He's being needy today.” He commented.  
  
Ford nodded, making soothing sounds to try to coax the baby back to sleep. When Bill continued to cry, he sighed and lifted him into his arms, walking around with him again.  
  
“You know, he's gonna be spoiled if you don't let him cry himself to sleep.” Stan commented.  
  
“But he sounds so lonely...” Ford looked at Bill sadly.  
  
“This coming from the guy who wanted to throw this baby into a lake.” Stan raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Shh, he'll hear you. No, I won't throw you into a lake, Bill.” He cooed, rocking the whimpering baby as he walked with him.  
  
“Sixer...” Stan chuckled. “You're unbelievable.”  
  
“Shhh.” Ford looked at him. “I raised a baby before. Well, it wasn't a human baby...not that Bill is human, either...but anyways, Fiddleford really helped out. Gave me advice.”  
  
“Did you call him?” Stan asked.  
  
“...I don't know how he'll take to this whole thing.” Ford admitted. “He and that Gideon kid were both pretty wary of Bill during the kids' birthday party.”  
  
“I didn't even notice him there.” Stan admitted.  
  
“He wouldn't go inside.” Ford sighed. “I think he thinks that Bill is going to kill us all in our sleep, or at least him.”  
  
“Bill wouldn't hurt anyone. Not anymore.” Stan walked over and gently took the baby from Ford's arms. “Why don't you call him? Once he sees him, he'll understand that he's not dangerous.” He cooed at the sleeping baby.  
  
Ford cleared his throat. “So...how are the kids doing?”  
  
“They're celebrities.” Stan chuckled. “The principal was bouncing in her seat.”  
  
Ford chuckled softly. “I bet they were happy about that.”  
  
“Well, they said they felt like Harry Potter in the Leaky Cauldron, whatever that means.” Stan shrugged.  
  
Ford stared blankly. “Must be...some new thing the kids are into. So, uh...you want me to call McGucket...”  
  
“Yeah, call him over. We'll have lunch.” Stan walked to the living room, carrying Bill in his arms.  
  
Ford sighed, looking over at the phone. “...This is not going to be pleasant.” He walked over and picked up the phone, then hesitated. “Stan? What's his number now?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, right!” Stan poked his head out. “He doesn't have a phone! He lives in the dump, go find him!”  
  
“In the _dump_?!” Ford groaned and headed for the door, grabbing his coat.  
  
 **–**  
  
It wasn't hard to find the dump, and he could see McGucket playing his banjo on the hood of a busted car near what might be a shack. Swallowing nervously, he stepped into the dump and approached the car. The old man wearing nothing but overalls ignored him for the most part, though he did slightly incline his head towards him.  
  
“...It's been...a long time.” Ford started, rubbing the back of his neck. “About...”  
  
“Thirty years.” The old man said, his fingers still shifting chords and plucking away. “You brought the apocalypse with you.”  
  
“...Yeah.” Ford nodded. “You...remember me, then?”  
  
“Mostly. Just small things, here and there. I remember Backupsmore...small moments of peace, and then mostly you being a slit-eyed psycho building a machine that was going to doom us all.” The banjo stopped and he looked at Ford. “Is it true you're harboring that thing?”  
  
“Technically, Dipper's 'harboring' it. He's raising Bill as his son. Bill doesn't remember anything, and he's powerless. And he has human DNA, so if we could raise him to be good, he could do good things!” Ford insisted.  
  
“He fooled you once, Stanford.” He set the banjo to the side and climbed off the car. “Are you _sure_ you want to risk trusting him again?”  
  
“I don't have a choice. He's imprinted on Dipper, it's not in my hands.” Stanford sighed. “But, he has school, so it's up to me to care for the baby...which is why I came to you.”  
  
McGucket raised an eyebrow at him. “To me? Why?”  
  
“Because my experience with raising a baby consists of hatchīng and raising a shapeshifting alien.” Ford shrugged helplessly.  
  
McGucket looked at him thoughtfully. “...Well, it won't kill me to have a looky-see, I suppose. But I'm doing it for Dipper.”  
  
Ford sighed. “I suppose it's too much to ask for forgiveness?”  
  
McGucket looked towards the shack. “...I'll consider it. Wait here, I have to tell my kids I'm going out.”  
  
“Your kids?” Ford blinked in surprise. “You remarried?”  
  
“No! Well yes, technically, but we don't have that kind of relationship. I adopted a couple boys.” McGucket walked to the shack.  
  
Ford followed him, curious about who McGucket could have adopted. To his surprise, he saw two of Dipper sitting on the bundle of ratty blankets that served as a bed. “What the...?”  
  
“San, Quatro, I'm going out for a little while.” McGucket told them.  
  
“Alright.” One of the Dippers, who wore a hat with 4 written on it said, shyly looking at Ford.  
  
“We'll keep troublemakers out.” The other one, who had 3 written on his hat, assured him.  
  
“Who is this, sir?” Quatro asked softly.  
  
“Oh, this is Stanford Pines.” McGucket said, looking at him.  
  
“I thought that was Mr. Mystery.” San frowned.  
  
“Well, it's a bit complicated...” Ford hid his hands behind his back. “Why don't you come back with us? I'm sure that McGucket's wife can watch the place.”  
  
San scoffed. “No, she can't. She's a raccoon.” He pointed to the raccoon.  
  
Ford stared at it. “...Oh. Well, uh, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'd like to know about you.” He looked back at San and Quatro.  
  
“If you want to know about us, ask Dipper. I'm not going back there to be melted!” San huffed.  
  
“Melted?” Ford asked, confused.  
  
“The way they tell it, Dipper found a copy machine that could create live copies. Eleven copies were made, but these two are the only ones left.” McGucket explained.  
  
“Fascinating. Dipper never mentioned it in his additions to the 3rd Journal...” Stanford rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
“How do you know about the...” San faded off. “Qua, get the book.”  
  
Quatro hopped to the floor and opened a duffle-bag that looked suspiciously new, pulling out a copy of the 3rd Journal. “Here, 3—ah, San. Sorry, still getting used to the names.”  
  
“How do you have that?” Ford asked.  
  
“While Quatro was copied with faulty memories, of the two of us he was the one copied with the 3rd Journal.” San explained, taking the book. “You have six fingers, like the cover of the book. Are you The Author?”  
  
Ford looked at the book in the copied boy's hand. “...Yes. Yes, I wrote that.”  
  
Quatro squeaked in excitement and San smiled. “So, he finally found you. We used to have a connection with Dipper's mind, but we broke it off after he went into Mr. Mystery's mind.”  
  
“He went into Stan's mind?” Ford asked. Just how much had Dipper been keeping from him? How did he know Bill Cipher's human form on sight? When did he find this copy machine? And how much did he keep from his sister, in that case?  
  
“Are you _sure_ I can't convince you to come visit? Dipper's at school right now.” He coaxed.  
  
They looked at each other, and then San sighed. “Grab the coats, Qua.”  
  
Another trip to the duffle-bag and they had on long raincoats, boots, and gloves, with their coats fastened up to their faces. McGucket splashed a bit of water on them and then nodded. “You're good.”  
  
“Thanks for the test.” San nodded. “Alright...” He looked at Ford. “Lead the way.”  
  
Ford nodded, leading them out of the shack. Covered up like they were, it was impossible to tell they were copies of Dipper. He was concerned about how they could have procured such items, but just thinking about them living on the streets made him feel queasy, much less thinking of them resorting to stealing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has clones? When did McGucket adopt them? Why did Dipper not tell Ford about the clones?
> 
> ((A.N.: We'll show what the kids are up to in school after this plot-point. :p   
> San is pronounced Sahn. It's Japanese for 3.   
> Quatro is pronounced Quahtro. It's Spanish for 4.  
> Sometimes, babies just sense that you're leaving them all alone in a crib, and they wake right up.))


	9. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel's first day of school continues, with Dipper meeting a new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD 
> 
> ((OC alert, just in case you guys have an issue with that thing!))

Dipper and Mabel adjusted pretty good to school life, once they got used to the staring and the whispers. One thing that they noticed, however, was there were more people than they had seen all summer. Dipper guessed that they had been out of town, since they were asking things like what happened during the summer. A question that no one really knew how to answer.

It was during lunch that one of the “visiting abroaders” approached Dipper. It was a red-haired girl about his age that dressed real fancy and walked like the world belonged to her. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and was tied with a golden bow. She looked him over with a scrutinizing gaze, her orange eyes like fire about to burn him, and then finally spoke up.

“I don't know you. But, the school for some reason is worshiping the ground you walk on and won't tell me why. Maybe you can tell me?” She sat herself down on the bench next to him without asking and set her fancy lunch box next to his plain one. “You _are_ Dipper Pines, aren't you?”

“That's me.” Dipper nodded. “And who are you?”

She held out a delicate-looking hand that lacked callouses and screamed “rich girl” to Dipper's intuition. “Cassandra Honeywell. My father owns a business in the next town over. And you are related, I am guessing, to Mr. Mystery?”

“Yeah, he's my great-uncle.” Dipper said, hesitating for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. Then he moved it away and went back to his food. “As for what happened here...well, a lot of trouble, that's what. You're lucky you missed it.”

“Psh, that's what _everyone_ has been saying. I was hoping to get some _details_ from you.” She opened her lunch box and pulled out a prepared meal that smelled awfully good. “So? What happened?”

Dipper glanced at her. “...Share your lunch and I'll tell you.”

She smirked a bit. “Well, okay. I may as well try a bit of yours, while we're at it.” She pulled out a place-mat and set it down in front of her before unwrapping her meal and setting it on it. “By the way, why are you sitting at this table alone? I heard you had a sister?”

“Yeah, a sister that is trying to be everyone's friend at once. She's hopping from table to table every day, she said.” He chuckled a bit. “As for me...well, I'm just not overly fond of crowds.”

“I can _so_ understand that.” Cassandra said, then pulled out silverware from her box. “You don't have any allergies to wheat or dairy, do you?”

“Nope.” Dipper shook his head.

“Good, because there's a lot of that in this casserole.” She pulled out an extra fork and handed it to him.

“Why do you have two forks in there?” Dipper asked.

“In case I drop one.” She shrugged. “So, details.”

“Okay.” Dipper nodded. “So, about thirty years ago, one of my uncles got involved with this real creep. He disappeared when he chased him away from the town, but this year the creep came back. My uncle came back too, but not before the creep had done some...damage. He was like a really nasty mob boss. Just as summer was ending, he brought in all of his friends and terrorized the town. So, my family all got together with some friends and drove them out. I don't think they'll ever come back.” He nodded firmly.

“Wow.” Cassandra blinked in surprise at him. “Well, while vague, that's more details than _anyone_ was giving me. How did you beat him?”

“It...wasn't easy.” Dipper admitted. “Honestly, I just want to forget the whole thing happened, but it's...difficult.”

“Why?” She asked, leaning in a bit.

Dipper glanced to the side. “Well...I...sort of adopted his....son. He was left behind in the mess, just a baby, and I found him first so the baby thinks I'm his dad.”

“That's weird.” Cassandra declared. “But, not so weird for this town. You may have some casserole now.” She sat back.

“Thanks.” He grinned and took a bit onto his fork.

“So, the guy is really gone for good?” Cassandra asked.

“Yeah. Not sure about his gang, though. They disappeared without a trace and, honestly, I don't trust their silence.” Dipper admitted.

“So, why has the Northwest family fallen from grace?” She asked, spearing the noodles with her own fork.  
  
“I'm surprised no one told you that one, but I guess you'd have to know the story. I wasn't there for it, but apparently her father tried to swear fealty to the leader in exchange for power and was humiliated. Pacifica took it pretty hard, but she seems to be managing okay.” Dipper said, then put his fork in his mouth.

“And Gideon? I saw him the other day, he looked really upset.” Cassandra asked.

“That's a story that I don't think I have the right to tell.” Dipper shook his head. “Let's just say that Gideon made some mistakes and paid for them dearly.”

“Dang.” She shrugged. “So, anyway, do you want to hang out after school or something?”

“Uh, sure? Where?” Dipper asked.

“I dunno, wanna go to the next town over and find an arcade? The one here is trashed.” She made a face. “Your, uh, mob's doing?”

“Mmhm.” Dipper nodded.

“Must've been some mob. Did they bring in a dinosaur?” She wondered aloud before going back to eating.

“Heh. Nah, just some really big robots.” Dipper shook his head.

**–**

Mabel looked over at Dipper, squinting her eyes suspiciously. “Hey, girls, who is _that_ next to Dipper?”

“That? She's Cassandra Honeywell.” Pacifica said, frowning a bit. “I was hoping she was going to stay away, but I guess not. She went to England for the summer with her family, missed the whole mess.”

“So, why is she flirting with my brother?” Mabel asked.

“F-Flirting?!” Pacifica looked over again. “I'm sure they're just talking, Mabel!” She looked back at her food.

“I dunno, I heard his type is the red-head.” Grenda commented.

“Cassandra wouldn't be my first choice.” Candy shook her head. “Did you see the way she shoved herself into his personal space?”

“Have you been watching them?” Mabel asked. “I literally just noticed them.”

Candy put her hair behind her ear and went back to her sandwich.

“Cassandra's not _that_ bad. She's just rich and flaunts it.” Pacifica shook her head. “She's come to a few of my parties, and I've gone to a few of hers. She doesn't actually live in town, but she comes to this school because it's closer to where her house is than the school in the next town over.”

“Where does she live?” Mabel asked.

“Did you pass a place that looked like a resort on the way here?” Pacifica asked. “That place.”

“Wow, yikes, okay. That is rich.” Mabel nodded.

“She lives beyond the weirdness barrier, though.” Grenda commented. “I don't know if she would've been affected by what happened even if she _was_ at home.”

“What do you think they're talking about?” Candy asked.

“I dunno, but he seems to be enjoying her casserole.” Mabel shrugged. “I'll bug him about it later.”

**–**

Dipper was halfway through his last class when he remembered that he had plans after school already. He caught up with Cassandra after the last class, over by her locker. “Cassandra! Hey, sorry, I just remembered that I gotta get home back to Bill after school. Can I get your number so we can hang out some other time?” He asked, pulling out his cell-phone.

She looked at him thoughtfully. “Yeah, okay.” She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell-phone. “Hand me yours and I'll hand you mind.”

Dipper nodded and handed his phone over, taking her as he did. “Thanks. I just...I got caught up in talking and forgot I have responsibilities. I can't just take off without warning anymore.”

“Well, good luck with that.” Cassandra said as she put her name and number into his phone. Then she did a quick selfie with the phone's camera, decided it was satisfactory, and saved it as her contact picture before handing it back to him. “Let me know if you need anything, I have two younger brothers that have reached the terrible twos.”

“Two two year olds? Twins?” Dipper asked, handing back her phone.

“Well, yeah.” Cassandra shrugged. “Make a pose, I'm gonna take a contact picture of you.”

“Uh, uhm, sure.” Dipper shifted a bit, but couldn't decide on a pose and she ended up with one of him sheepishly rubbing his head.

“That's fine.” She laughed a bit “Well, see you around, Dipper.” She waved and walked off, her heels clicking on the ground.

“Mmmmmmhm. First day of high school and my brother has a giiiiiiirlfriend.” Mabel's voice sent shivers up Dipper's spine and made him jump in surprise.

“She's not a girlfriend, she's just a friend who's a girl! We're just friends!” Dipper insisted.

“Right, sure. Let's get home before Great Uncle Ford accidentally gives Bill some toxic chemical.” She swatted the back of his head with his backpack and walked past him to the exit.

“Sooo, what about you? Anyone your type?” Dipper asked.

“Uhm, not really. Besides, it's not really fair to Gideon if I chase boys. You're single, I'm...sort of not.” Mabel shrugged.

“All summer you were finding guys _just your type_ , and now that we're in high school there's no one?” Dipper asked in a disbelieving tone.

“Okay, it's mostly the Gideon part.” Mabel admitted. “He wanted to try again, so I said we would. _You_ , however, are rejected and single and can flirt with whatever red-head you please.”

“We're not going out.” Dipper sighed. “I just met her, Mabel. I'm not going to declare we're going out just because we might have chemistry.” He walked out into the sunlight and looked at the leaves blowing by. “Grunkle Stan should be here to pick us up soon...”

Mabel looked around and saw a fancy convertible sports car drive up. “That's not Grunkle Stan.”

“Nice car, though.” Dipper commented.

They saw Cassandra step out of a shaded area and approach the car. She turned and gave Dipper a smirk before waving and getting in, the driver – maybe her dad? – giving her a hug before she buckled up and closed the door. Then they were driving off.

“When I learn to drive, I'm getting me one of those.” Mabel remarked. “Maybe rainbow, with glitter!”

“You're going to glitter-bomb the roads?” Dipper asked, then waved as the Stan Mobile drove up. “Hey, Grunkle Stan!”

He waved and pulled up next to them. Dipper and Mabel got into the back seat and buckled up. “So, how was high school?”

“Dipper's got a girlfriend!” Mabel said in a sing-song tone.

“She is NOT.” Dipper nudged her sharply. “High school was pretty cool. The classes aren't hard, and the students aren't jerks that pick on me for my birthmark. They all thought it was cool!”

“Even Cassandra?” Mabel asked.

“I...didn't show her yet.” Dipper admitted. “She's got twin brothers, by the way!”

“Cassandra? Cassandra...ohh, Cassie Honeywell? I've met her. She's a nice kid. A bit of a show-off, but nice.” Stan commented. “She decided to flaunt her wealth one time by coming in and buying up everything I had on the shelves. What is she gonna do with so many snowglobes?” He laughed.

“What was the point of it?” Dipper asked.

“Eh, I think that day the Northwests were making fun of me and she decided to prove she was better or something. I don't understand the minds of rich people. Let's get out of here, Ford brought over his kooky friend and his kids.” Stan started the car and drove off.

“Who?” Dipper asked.

“Apparently the kooky old man found some kids in the woods and adopted them.” Stan shrugged. “I didn't really ask the details, they were busy with the baby.”

“How is he, by the way?” Dipper asked.

“Last I saw? Very confused. Did you, by any chance, clone yourself?” Stan glanced at Dipper in the rear-view mirror.

“Erk.” Dipper cringed. “Uh...one time?”

“Try two.” Stan focused on the road.

“I only did it once! And it was more like....eleven times. All but two, I guess, were destroyed.” Dipper rubbed his head sheepishly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erk indeed, Dipper. Erk indeed.  
> Baby Bill will appear again next chapter!


	10. No idea what i'm doing with this now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to rewrite this.

“So...” Dipper said, looking a bit nervous.  
  
“So.” San said calmly. “You look well.”  
  
“Yeah...You two, also.” Dipper nodded. “I mean...you're not melted yet.”  
  
“We've been very good at avoiding it.” Quatro nodded.  
  
“That's...good.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Mabel came into the room with Bill. “Are you guys done being awkward at each other yet?”  
  
“I'm just...still processing it.” Dipper sighed and reached out to take Bill. “I mean, the last time I saw these guys they were running off screaming at me. And that was near the beginning of summer.”  
  
Bill grabbed at the bill of his hat and let out a happy little coo. Dipper smiled a bit and took off his hat, putting it on the baby's head. Apparently he didn't like it, because he made a sound of distress and knocked the hat off.  
  
\--  
  
Author's Note: This as as far as I got before I realized that I had no idea where I was going with this. I need to rewrite the story, I think, begin again with "a fresh start". I apologize to the readers for waiting for so long for nothing, but in the meantime I do have many other stories that you can enjoy.  
  
I just really need to reaquaint myself with this AU, and I can't think of where to go from here with this. Keep an eye on my works and I'll have A Fresh Start.2 up as soon as I figure out what I'm doing, especially since the clones actually have canon names now that Journal 3 is out and while I guessed right with one of them, the other....not so much.  
  
Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy my other works.  
  
~ Zone  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper isn't ready to be a parent!


End file.
